


What Great Things Await the Unsuspecting

by whitepaint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I hope I don't get struck by lightning., Like out of nowhere AU, M/M, Multi, Super AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were probably not meant to know each other. Kageyama Tobio just happened to naturally defy gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So I really have no idea where this came from. I just thought one day I REALLY have to get away from my students' grades so I decided to write. And right now, I'm really in love with Kagehina. Also, this is the first time I'm going to use AO3 so if there happens to be any mistake, please tell me.
> 
> More so, there may be some elements here that are SOOOOO not canon and may probably make you think 'Uhh, where'd that come from?' But yeah, everything here is for the development of the story.
> 
> Now, read away!!!

The kid was people watching again, eyes moving every which way, trying to find something interesting outside the café. His shoulders were tense, obviously anticipating something. Once in a while he would write something on his notebook where his left hand was poised with a pen, on the ready for that interesting… whatever.

Tobio’s attention was caught months ago. Every morning, from his arrival at the café at exactly 7am up to just an hour before lunchtime, the boy would be there, staring intently outside. Frankly speaking, he never found anything interesting in the crowd. All he could see are students and office workers in their boring uniforms and suits. A little more beyond that are buildings in their boring grey colour. Nothing special.

“He’s looking for aliens. Or so he said.” The equally bored barista told him once, upon noticing his interest in the kid. “Said they’d be disguised but something would still give them away.”

One morning, he decided to approach the boy. He wasn’t sure what he’d say but he did it anyway. It was a pleasant surprise. From up close, he saw that the kid’s eyes were brown but bright with youth and wonder. His lips were in a constant o for some reason. The boy was young in a lot more ways than age.

“Oh, my name’s Hinata Shoyou.”

Tobio is double Shoyou's age. At 16, Shoyou already lives alone and it shocked Tobio. Not that situations like that are rare, but Shoyou looked so frail and dependent that he thought even now he’d still be following his mom everywhere. Both his parents are gone though and none of his other relatives want to take him in.

“I get by fairly well though.”

When Tobio asked what he does in the café every morning, his answer was the most surprising one out of all the surprises inside Shoyou’s pockets. The kid gave him the brightest smile then and pulled gently at Tobio’s left ear.

“I’m trying to feel.”

The answer left him confused for a bit. What was he trying to feel? For a few minutes, Tobio was speechless. He tried to understand the boy by looking into his eyes, but found nothing. He tried to read his expression but all he saw was wonder.

“Everyone thinks I’m crazy so I can’t really fit in a crowd.”

Oh, the weird loner type. Tobio thought he’s encountered enough to know but meeting Shoyou was another surprise. He realized he really wants to know the child more. Suddenly, he was thankful he had the guts to approach him.


	2. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to give replies to the two great human beings who commented but my internet was acting up. After typing a whole lot of words to thank them, the net disconnects and I lose my project. After a while I just gave up. orz.
> 
> Anyway, there was this mistake that butterfree pointed out and thankfully they did or I wouldn't have seen it. Seriously speaking, that's quite shameful for an English instructor but gaaahhh... THANKS A BUNCH, I fixed it. Thank you!!! I just hope you still like my stuff even after the correction.
> 
> Pastabutt also commented and sent me kudos. THANKS!!! MWUAH!!!
> 
> To those who sent me kudos, THANK YOU. I hope I don't disappoint you.
> 
> Now, the problem is that this chapter isn't really a chapter. It's a decoy for me apologizing for the very stupid mistake I made. This is to emphasize that Tobio is actually 32 years old and Shoyou is 16.

Tobio decided he wants to see Shoyou more. He knew he sounded creepy, trying to get close to a boy so much younger than himself. Tobio though goes by a principle: if there’s more than one reason to do something, he’d do it. There were more or less a thousand reasons when he tried to make a list.

“You really are creepy as hell.”

His best friend thought he could do better, like ignore. But Tsukishima Kei hadn’t seen Shoyou yet. He goes to the café at night, when his authors are being enough asses to make him desperate for sacks of caffeine. Frankly speaking, Kei could do with some Shoyou in his life, but he guessed the Yamaguchi Tadashi waiting for him with his personal cup of coffee in this very café is good enough.

“Stop it, we’re talking about your psychological problem here.”

He didn’t really think much of it, the thousand reasons and all. He just constantly gets a Shoyou stuck in his mind that he’s started associating the kid to a food particle stuck between his teeth. Kei proposed two solutions, though none sat well with him.

“Don’t come back here. He’s bothering you. I’m actually quite surprised he hasn’t bothered your work yet. But I would love it if you don’t wait for that moment anymore.”

If anything, talking to Shoyou helped him with his work. Kei couldn’t see it, but because Shoyou became somewhat the divine inspiration for his writing, he’s not one of the asses in Kei’s life anymore. That’s one of the reasons by the way.

“Get medical help. Your reasons be damned.”

Tobio wasn’t sick. It was possible he became a little obsessed, captured by those bright, bright eyes and bright, bright smile. But he wasn’t to the point of no return yet. He just wanted to get to know Shoyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the same, please tell me what you think. I'm gonna try my best to catch up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, violent reactions, kudos, whatever you give me that's somehow going to help me make the story better, they are deeply appreciated. Thanks!!!
> 
> And I'm not going to promise a strictly scheduled update, I am after all, a college instructor, my life is in hell. But I will update!!!


End file.
